


First Link.

by morningstar999



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Gen, Robot/Human Relationships, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: A pilot in training links to her titan for the first time, and they have a difficult start to their new life together.one shot sort of prequel for a private roleplay.





	First Link.

**Author's Note:**

> Adira is a character I've used for Titanfall stuff before, this is like a 'reseat' fresh start or an alternate version.   
> I'm unsure if anyone would be interested in this as it doesn't contain any in-game characters but I needed to write it and I figured there might be the odd person who will enjoy it. 
> 
> Ill reply to any questions or comments etc

Adria North strutted down the hanger she was wearing her brand new Pilot gear and was looking forward to meeting her new titan for the first time. The Titan Hanger was located on her parent's farm, most of the occupants were titans modified purely for the use of labour and agricultural work.  
Her's was located at the very back and she found a small group of engineers milling about starting it up for the first time. Adira looked up at the camo-green tone in awe. it had far more armour than the farmer Titans and wore a massive weapon upon its back.  
one of the older looking engineers gently touched her arm knocking her out of her trance.  
"Miss North glad your up and early, we are just about to boot up his systems for the first time if you'd like to step back and we'll begin..." He smiled at her. she glanced at him then the Titan and nodded.  
"good start it up, I plan on using the whole day to get used to it and I don't want any problems." 

They moved to the side whilst another engineer went to a panel nearby to initiate the startup process. The sounds of gears and processors whirled into life, and the Titan's blue optics flashed into life. It stood up taller, and a very deep voice boomed from it. "Systems booting....installing OS of Titan RA-9819....." Adira and the others watched in silent after a few movements the titan looked up and analysed its situation. "Systems installed and fully Operational, power at 100%, I am ready to serve."  
"Right we need you to do a full diagnostics test and run some movement...." The engineer that spoke was cut off by Adira who had stepped forward again to look up at her new Titan.  
"That can wait a moment...Titan I am going to be your Pilot, Names Adira North," she said firmly. As soon as she said her name Ra did a search on the database to pull up Adira's file and study it.  
"Understood, I am the Tone class Titan RA-9819....or Ra for short." The Titan rumbled.  
"Ra? you gave yourself a nickname already?" she frowned.  
"It is merely using a shortening of my full name, for convenience," Ra replied simply. "The database indicates you have no piloting experience."  
"Yeah well, that's why we are going to the IMC Academy tomorrow to start training in'it." Adira replied looking at him as if he should have already known that. Ra mentally relaxed a little.  
"In that case, I look forward to training with you for the next year Miss North."  
"Year?" she scoffed. "Nah I don't need that much training, I'm a fast learner, I've already had some combat tainting 'n all. The plan is to become a merc once training is done, go out and get a name for ourselves." She looked excited at the idea.  
Ra paused then spoke again; "I look forward to the minimum 6 months..."  
"6 months? nah! figured we could do it in 6 weeks or so, my fathers got connections, I don't wanna wait that long."  
Behind her, RA spotted the older engineer shaking his head in dismay.  
"that is ill-advised Miss North all the best Pilots spend many years training...."  
Adira cut him off again. "what do you know? you were just put online." She laughed then turned to the engineer; "You finish off all the checks you need to do. I'ma grab breakfast and be back in twenty minutes or so to link up."

The engineer nodded and smiled, he then asked Ra to start the movement calibrations. Soon as she was out of earshot her turned to Ra.  
"I feel sorry for you, honestly she's a complete dumb asshole, I'm just glad the Norths pay well."  
Ra didn't respond right away, he had a quick search via the Internet to understand what the engineer really meant by 'asshole' as he assumed he did not mean a literal one, before responding.   
"Hopefully once trading begins she will come to understand the need for it. I'd rather not cease to function due to an inexperienced Pilot."  
The engineer patted the Titan on the leg. "Hopefully she'll get herself shot in the foot during training and give up, and you can be assigned to a real Pilot. At worst they'll make you work here but a beauty like yourself should really be out on the battlefield and not be working on a farm."  
"Do you think an Injury would be enough to dissuade her from piloting?" Ra asked sounding almost curious. The guy shrugged.  
"Possible the princess... I mean pampered miss North that is.. ." The engineer was used to Titans getting confused and taking things literally so often corrected himself when talking to them when he remembered; "Does not seem like she'd really do well in a bad or dangerous situation. Too weak that one I reckon."   
Ra did not respond to that though and instead started next set of tests as instructed.

They didn't have to wait long after all the checks were done for Adira to return, she put on her helmet as she arrived and stood in front of Ra, arms wide.   
"Alrighty let me in and let's get linked."  
Ra leaned forward opened up his cockpit, picking up Adira so she was level with the open door and let her scramble inside. The cockpit shut up as Adira got comfortable.  
"Protocol one establish link to pilot." As soon as he said it Adira felt an uncomfortable sensation pulse through her mind as Ra forced his way in and she screwed up her face until the sensation passed through it felt if something still lurked at the very back of her head.  
"link established, relinquishing controls to pilot."  
Adira looked around although she'd been in several of the farms Titans and had studied the manuals she'd never even had simulation experience before and do she felt mildly daunted.  
'would you like to go through the basic training programme pilot?'  
It appeared that Ra was talking to her mentally. Adira jerked feeling uncomfortable at the idea of a voice in her head.  
"yeah... Can we just stick to speaking allowed unless needed... Not sure I'm happy with the whole mental thing right now." She sounded almost worried and it was the first indication of any emotion other than harshness that Ra had seen.  
"very well Pilot."  
They spent the next few hours going through the basics out in a deserted field and by the afternoon Adira was confident she'd gotten a hang of the movements and was semi-accurately hitting the trees she was using as target practice.

The planet they were on was the planet of Excel, and IMC owned planet that resembled earth in many ways thanks to the extensive terraforming the IMC had done many, many years ago when they first started to claim the frontier. The planet was mostly agriculture and provided a lot of food to many other plants and places around the frontier.

The North family easily owned nearly a quarter of the planet's land and ultimately hired thousands of people, robots and Titans, throughout the landscape to run various farming projects mostly for crops and animals.  
Adira decided they should head up towards one of the nearby mountains which was only around 4clicks away from where they were and could easily be seen in the distance.  
"Is that necessary?" Ra asked flatly.  
"Yes we're going, there's lots of cliff faces and climbing areas it'll be good to learn how to climb when using you," Adira replied sternly.  
"I thought you wanted to continue practising shooting..." Ra replied.  
"Nah bored of that for now, and besides we blew up most of the trees in the area, gotta leave some for later." Adira laughed a little and was already guiding them towards the mountains.  
"When it comes to your full training programme there will be no 'I'm bored now let's go up a mountain' your teacher and the Academy will not tolerate such an attitude," Ra grumbled.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever I know I'll pay attention then." Adira groaned, "You gonna be like this all the time? Training starts tomorrow for real and until then I wanted to just have my last day off to get used to you my way ok?"  
"Understood," Ra said ignoring her question about his attitude. He'd done a quick search to figure out what she meant buy 'be like this' but he did not quite understand what she meant by it, and he did not want to ask so he decided to ignore it.

They travelled to the mountains in silence, soon as they arrived Adira carefully picked her way up through the mountain pass. She took her time climbing over the rocks and shale in order to make sure they did not slip and fall. Ra helpfully guided her to certain foot and hand holds on the most difficult parts and mapping out the most suitable route that his large Titan frame could deal with. They were mostly at the top when they reached a large mostly flat cliff side, something that was clearly not climbable by a Titan.  
Adira hopped out and looked up at it.  
"Fuck that's kinda in our way, I wanted to get to the top as well... Hmm, I can probably go up myself..."  
"Do you have any experience of climbing freehand or with a jumpkit?" Ra asked.  
Adira glanced at Ra. "Not with a jumpkit... I've done plenty of climbing but it's always been with safety ropes." She admitted.  
"Then I strongly suggest you do not attempt to climb the cliff," Ra replied simply.

Adira headed to the cliff carefully picked out handholds and started to climb ignoring what he had said.  
"Ehhh I should be fine, won't use the kit or go fast and I'll come back down if I feel I can't manage."  
Ra said nothing but it was clear he wasn't happy. He could only but watch as his Pilot slowly made her way up. She was eventually nearing the top, and Ra had been silently impressed at how well she was actually doing when disaster struck. The small ledge she had her feet on gave away and Adira slipped!   
She still had one hand on the wall but her other was in the process of finding a grip at the time so she was left just clinging on with one hand. Panicked she scrambled to find a foothold and failed, causing more bits of tock to tumble away in the process. Her hand quickly gave way her thingers alone were not strong enough to hold her whole body. She screamed as she fell.  
Protocol 3 raced through Ra's processors and he dashed to get under her raising out a hand he caught her before she hit the ground.  
The landing was still hard and Adira winced and cried out in pain in Ra's hand, had she hit the rocks on the ground though she would have likely been dead.  
Ra did a quick scan of her body. Although she was in pain Adira had lucked out, no internal organs where bleeding, her spine was intact, all she had managed to do was dislocate her left shoulder and would be covered in bruises on her left side within a few hours.  
Gripping her arm Adida's eyes watered and she groaned in pain.  
"Pilot, scans indicate you have no life-threatening injuries, merely a dislocated shoulder," Ra commented as Adira gripped his thumb trying to sit up, her legs still over the side of his large hand.  
"ugh ok, ok..."  
She seemed disorientated so Ra opened up his cockpit and carefully placed her inside.   
"It is going to be approximately two hours before I can get you back to the hanger to get medical assistance. On the right-hand side of the Cockpit chair is a medical kit. There's a set of Injector pen of 'Tailaxine' inside, I suggest you use one."  
"That shit makes me loopy..." Adira groaned trying to adjust herself into a position in the set that was less painful, Ra was already heading down the mountain.  
"Fuck it I really need some..."  
Adira fumbled with her one good hand and pulled out an injector pen. She looked vaguely at the instructions on the side then took off the cap and rammed the needle into her leg.  
After a good five or so minutes the medication started to kick in her pain was subsiding but she was beginning to feel somewhat high.  
"You think this will affect me being able to start the course tomorrow?" She asked Ra.  
"I am unable to answer that pilot a medical professional will let you know, but it is doubtful," Ra replied.  
"Aahhh... I'ma gonna go anyway it'll be popped back in place no problems... otherwise it'll be another month before another set of training students will be accepted into the Academy..." she grumbled  
"Recovering will slow down your training, you will need more than six weeks as I advised previously."  
"Nah it'll be fine I'll just do extra stuff in the simulation pods..."  
"pilot, may I ask why you are so instant on fast-tracking your training?"

Normally Adira wouldn't have felt the need to explain herself to a robot. She grew up being told that all Titans where are weapons of war, or to be used as tools. They just happened to talk to you but they had no personality or any real sense of self. The Titans used for farming had a much more simplified AI system than normal battle Titans, and so she never had any reason to question what she had been told, being those were the only Titans she had ever encountered. 

However, in her high state, she seemed to have forgotten about what she'd been told or forgotten who she was talking to, as she was quite prepared to give a detailed answer.  
"all my life I've been told what I can and can't do by my parents, and this is the first time I can go and do something I want. I need to get away from these people...my so-called family..." She winced shifting in the seat.  
Ra did not reply, rather he just listened.  
"And yeah I know it's probably not enough but I plan on getting it done as quickly as possible, fathers giving me a ship after and that means I can leave this shitty planet and get a far away as I can... I plan to do more training on my travels... Do easy jobs learn from experience...I promise just because I’m sort of cheating to get the licence I’ll try to get private training afterwards or something... " Adira's eyes were growing heavy as she spoke, the meds were making her tired.

"I have no friends these days... No one that really cares about me... Mother tries to control me, she refused to help me get my eyes replaced up until a year or so when father finally decided to stick up for me, and I only think he did that 'cus the rest of the family was talking about him, and it’s bad for his reputation, You and that engineer are the first people I've spoken to in nearly a month..." she yawned.  
"Thanks for catching me by the way, guess I owe you..."

Ra was about to reply but he quickly realised by her biorhythms that the pain meds had sent Adira to sleep so he decided not to speak.  
As he silently walked them back he had time to wonder and process what she had just confessed. He then went through a series of Internet databases trying to figure out if what she said was the norm for human families and relationships as it appeared his pilot had been having a bad time of it. Going through her medical records only confirmed it, a history of drinking, drug abuse and self-harm.   
Ra felt as though he had his work cut out for him and he realised he was going to have to protect his pilot from herself as much as anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Adira is a total dick, and I both love and hate writing her, the plan is to make her develop, grow and become a better person when it comes to the RP but she only learns things the hard way.   
> worst that will happen is she dies haha.
> 
> Ill reply to any questions or comments etc


End file.
